


This is seriously not what you think

by Fujoshi_anon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Peter Hale, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: Peter came home and see Isaac wiggled on the couch, trying to get out of the ropes that are tying his hand together. First thing Peter did was laugh.





	This is seriously not what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think the prompt fit, but eh.
> 
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> Person a comes home to find that person B accidentally got their hands tied together (reason is up to you). B shamefully asks for help, while Person A is just laughing at the thought of them accidentally tying their hands together
> 
> NSFW Bonus: A offers to help B in “another way” which leads to some kinky sex.

“Do I want to know?” Peter asked, snickering as he leaned on the door frame, watching Isaac as the omega tried to wiggle himself out of the ropes that were tying his hands together.

“It’s not funny.” Isaac said, whined more like it, but Peter would never say it. Out loud. “Come on. Help me out of this.”

“I can assure you that it very much is.” Peter replied, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the couch directly in front of the one Isaac is sitting on. “So, you suddenly got a bondage kink and you didn’t even bothered telling me?” Peter said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Never know that you think so lowly of me.” 

“That’s not it, Peter.” Isaac said, frowning himself as stopped his struggle. “This is seriously not what you think. Remy-”

“Remy?” Peter repeated the name, eyebrow raising in a way that silent warning that Isaac has known so well.

“Please release me first, if you want to go all alpha on me.” Isaac answered, trying to give the older man his best puppy eyes.

Peter just laughed as he stood up and made his way over. “Babe, you know that doesn’t work on me anymore.” Peter said, kissing Isaac on the forehead. “And you being like this worked just fine in my opinion.” The alpha hold Isaac by the waist, guiding him to stand up before Peter sat down where Isaac was and pulled Isaac down, straddling his lap. 

“See? Perfect.” Peter whispered right into Isaac’s ear as he ran his palm on Isaac’s hand, feeling the velvet rope that was still tying Isaac’s hands together and trying to see whether it was too tight. When he was sure that it wasn’t, he returned his attention to the omega, whom was biting his lower lips. “Why, baby?” Peter asked, leaning for to kiss him softly.

“I don’t know how I feel about being tied while you are touching me. I want to touch you too.” Isaac said, voice almost a whisper as if he was embarrassed to say it out loud.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want. Should we go with color?” Peter asked and waited until Isaac gave a verbal affirmation. He put a hand on Isaac’s back, holding the omega steady as he pushed a hand under Isaac’s shirt, caressing the soft skin and moving upward from the stomach until his nail scratched on Isaac’s nipple softly. His thumb joined in, playing with the nub in a way that he knows drive Isaac crazy. Sure enough, Isaac twitched at the touch, causing his hands to get caught on the rope and the omega whimpered softly. “Color?”

“Green.” Isaac whispered and Peter grinned, leaning down to kiss Isaac’s neck, deepening the existing hickey even as he played with his nipple, tugging on the slowly hardening tip. Less than a minute passed before Isaac broke, hands tugging slightly on the restrain as he wiggled to get some pressure on his hardening cock. “Touch me, please.” He whined, no longer caring about how smug Peter would be, as long as he could get the alpha to comply.

“Good job, baby.” Peter said, almost cooing, but before Isaac could get offended by it, the alpha was already pushing his spit-covered hand inside Isaac’s sweatpants down and wrapping themselves around his cock, so Isaac’s protest was pushed down by a whimper. Peter started with a slow tug, wetting the veiny surface with his saliva to make sure that the male was fully comfortable. 

Isaac dropped his face on Peter’s shoulder, leaning so that he could rubbed his nose with Peter’s neck as he moaned at every tug. “Not being able to touch you suck.” Isaac groaned between his breath intake.

Peter just laughed, kissing Isaac’s shoulder blade. “Color?” Peter asked, stopping just to be mean.

“I-will-kill-you-if-you-stop-green.” Isaac downright growled, biting hard into Peter’s shoulder.

“Just thought I would make sure.” Peter replied, the way he laughed making it clear that he was just pulling Isaac’s legs. He decided that Isaac has had enough teasing then, and started to pull faster, creating a rough pace, thumb occasionally playing with the wetting head.

“Fuck, yes, yes.” Isaac moaned, arching his back as he tried to push deeper into Peter’s hold, knowing that Peter’s hand on his back will kept him grounded. “Peter.” Isaac drawled the name out, teeth biting hard into the alpha’s skin while the older man barely flinched at the pressure. Isaac finally came with Peter’s name on his mouth, covering both his sweatpants and Peter’s shirt. “Love you, baby.” Isaac whispered, and Peter smiled.

“Love you too, omega.” Peter replied, kissing Isaac’s neck. It took Isaac’s pleasure ridden brain a moment to release that Peter had released his hands, and it was just in time for Isaac to grab a hold around Peter’s neck as the alpha stood up, holding Isaac steady with hands underneath the omega’s thighs. “Now, I’m gonna get you naked on the bed and you can tell me all about what that fucking Remy did while I fuck your brain out.”

“I’m trying to tell you, it’s his mate that tied me up. Laura did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mxm-writer and give me prompt if you like xD I might just write one


End file.
